Descendants of Lawrence Bathurst (c1480-)
Descedancy *1 Lawrence Bathurst (c1480-) & Unknown Chapman *.2 Edward Bathurst (c1505-) of Staplehurst *..3 Lancelot Bathurst (c1529-1594) of Francks, Alderman of London & Mary Randolph (-aft1594) *...4 Randolph Bathurst of Francks & Catherine Argall *....5 Sir Edward Bathurst & Unknown Wiseman *....5 Anne Bathurst *...4 Lancelot Bathurst *...4 Edward Bathurst *...4 George Bathurst (c1582-1651) of Howthorpe & Elizabeth Villiers *....5 Edward Bathurst (c1614-1668), Rector of Cheping Warden *....5 Ralph Bathurst (c1620-1704), Dean of Wells & Mary Tristram (c1617-1690) *....5 Villiers Bathurst (-1711), Judge Advocate of the Navy *....5 Henry Bathurst, Attorney General of Munster, Recorder of Cork and Kinsale *....5 Moses Bathurst (-1705) & Dorothy Bathurst *....5 Sir Benjamin Bathurst (-1704), Governor of the Royal African Company, Governor of the East India Company, Treasurer of the Household of Princess Anne of Denmark & Frances Apsley (-1727) *.....6 Allen Bathurst, 1st Earl Bathurst (1684-1775). PC & Catherine Apsley (-1768) *......7 Benjamin Bathurst (-1767). M.P. & Lady Elizabeth of Elgin *......7 Henry Bathurst, 2nd Earl Bathurst (1714-1794([[, PC, KC, Lord Chancellor of Great Britain &1 [[Anne james (-1758) &2 Tryphena Scawen (-1870) *.......8 Sir Henry Bathurst, 3rd Earl Bathurst (1762-1834), KG, PC by 2 & Lady Georgiana Lennox (c1766-1841) *........9 Henry George Bathurst, 4th Earl Bathurst (1790-1866) *........9 William Lennox Bathurst, 5th Earl of Bathurst (1791-1878) *........9 Lt. Col. the Hon. Thomas Seymour Bathurst (1793-1834) & Julia Hankey (-1877) *.........10 Allen Alexander Bathurst, 6th Earl of Bathurst (1832-1892) &1 Hon. Meriel Leicester Warren (1839-1872) &2 Evelun Elizabeth Hankey (-1927) *..........11 Seymour Henry Bathurst, 7th Earl of Bathurst (1864-1943), CMG, TD by 1 & Lilias Margaret Frances Borthwick *...........12 Lady Meriel Olivia Bathurst (1894-1936) & Capt. Lord Alastair Mungo Graham *...........12 Allen Algernon Bathurst, Lord Apsley (1895-1942), DSO, MC, TD, DL & Viola Emily Mildred Meeking (1895-1966) *............13 Henry Allen John Bathurst, 8th Earl Bathurst (1927-2011), DL & Judith Mary Nelson *.............14 ]]Allen Christopher Bertram Bathurst, 9th Earl Bathurst (1961)]] &1 Hilary George &2 Sara Chapman *.............. 15 Benjamin George Henry Bathurst, Lord Apsley (1990) *.............. 15 Lady Rosie Meriel Lilias Bathurst (1992) *.............14 Lady Henrietta Mary Lilias Bathurst (1962) *.............14 The Hon. Alexander Edward Seymour Bathurst (1965) *............13 George Bertram Bathurst (1929-2010) *...........12 Hon. William Ralph Seymour Bathurst (1903-1970) & Helen Winifred Heathcoat-Amory *...........12 Hon. Ralph Henry Bathurst (1904-1965) *..........11 Lancelot Julian Bathurst (1868-) by 1 *..........11 Lt. Col. Allen Benjamin Bathurst (1872-1947), M.P. by 1 & Augusta Ruby Spencer-Churchill *...........12 Peter Bathurst (1903-) & Lady Elizabeth Ann Temple-Gore-Langton *............13 Admiral of the Fleet Sir David Benjamin Bathurst (1936), GCB, DL & Sarah Christian Pandora Peto *..........11 Georgina Meriel Bathurst (1863-) by 1 & Rt. Hon. Sir George William Buchanan, PC, GCMG, GCVO, CB, ambassador at St. Petersburg *..........11 Evelyn Selina Bathurst (1875-) by 2 & Maj. Sir George Coryton Lister, 3rd Baronet Lister (-1903), 3rd King's Batt. King's Royal Rifles *.........10 Mary Selina Bathurst (-1883) *........9 Rev. Charles Bathurst (1802-1842), L.L.D., Rector of Siddington & Lady ]]Emily Caroline Bertie (-1881)]] *........9 Louisa Georgiana Bathurst (-1874), lady of the bedchamber to the Ducheses of Gloucester *........9 Emily Charlotte Bathurst (-1877) & Maj. Gen. The Hon. Sir Frederick Cavendish Ponsonby (-1837), KCB *.......8 Apsley Bathurst (1769-1816), D.C.L., joint clerk of the crown by 2 *.......8 Tryphena Bathurst (-1834) by 2 *.......8 Catherine Bathurst (-1837) by 2 *.......8 Selina Letitia Bathurst (-1827) by 2 *.......8 Susannah Bathurst (-1847) by 2 *......7 John Bathurst (1728-1777) of Sapperton *......7 Rev. Allen Bathurst (1729-1767), Rector of Beverstone and Sapperton *......7 Frances Bathurst &1 ]]William Wodehouse (-1735)]], M.P. &2 James Whitshed, M.P. *......7 Catherine Bathurst (-1783) & Hon. Reginald Courteney *......7 Jane Bathurst (-1794) & James Buller (-1765) of Downes, M.P. *......7 Leonora Bathurst & Gen. Edward Ursston (-1778), 1st Foot Guards *......7 Anne Bathurst & Rev. James Benson, L.L.D. *.....6 Peter Bathurst (-1768) of Clarendonpark, M.P. &1 Leonora Maria How (-1720) &2 Lady Selina Shirley *......7 Leonara Bathurst by 1 & Dr. G. Macauley *......7 Frances Bathurst by 1 & Mr. Cooper of Cumberwell *......7 Peter Bathurst by 2 Elizabeth *......7 Selina Bathurst by 2 &1 Arthur, Lord Ranelagh &2 Sir John Elwill, Baronet Elwell *.......8 Selina Mary Elwell (-1841) &1 Lt. Felton Lionel Hervey (-1785) &2 Rt. Hon. Sir William Henry Fremantle *........9 Col. Sir Felton Elwell Hervey-Bathurst, 1st Baronet Hervey-Bathurst (1782-1819), ADC to the Duke of Wellington at Waterloo & Louisa Catherine Caton (-1874) *........9 Sir Frederick Anne Hervey-Bathurst, 2nd Baronet Hervey-Bathurst (1783-1824) & Jane Hutchinson *.........10 Sir Frederick Hutchinson Hervey-Bathurst, 3rd Baronet Hervey-Bathurst (1807-1881) &1 Louisa Mary Smythe (-1840) &2 Clare Emily Brooke (-1867) *..........11 Lt. Col. Sir Frederick Thomas Arthur Hervey-Bathurst, 4th Baronet Hervey-Bathurst (1833-1900) by 1 & Ada Shepp *...........12 Capt. Sir Frederick Edward William Hervey-Bathurst, 5th Baronet Hervey-Bathurst (1870-), Gren. Guards & Hon. Moira O'Brien *............13 Frederick Peter Methuen Hervey-Bathurst (1903-) *...........12 Capt. Felton Reginald George Hervey-Bathurst (1871-) *...........12 Algernon Richard Hervey-Bathurst (1872-) & Elfrida Mary Cockerell *............13 Iris Elfrida Hervey-Bathurst (1902-) *...........12 Cecilia Ada Hervey-Bathurst (1874-) & Henry Brooke Macartney Crewe Greville *...........12 Aline Beatrix Hervey-Bathurst (1877-) & Hon. Charles C. J. Littleton *...........12 Violet Maude Hervey-Bathurst (1878-) & Robert Frances Stapleton-Cotton *...........12 Lt. Bertrand Elwell Hervey-Bathurst (1882-) *...........12 Reginald Mervyn Hervey-Bathurst (1885-1905) *..........11 Augusta Frederica Hervey-Bathurst by 1 & Rev. Felix John Buckley (-1911), Rector of St. Quiaton *..........11 Lt. Col. Lionel Paston-Cooper (1849-1908) by 2 (changed name by royal license) & Mary Ethel Paston Cooper *...........12 Sidney Lionel Hervey-Bathurst (1887-) *...........12 Lt. Arthur Reginald Hervey-Bathurst (1889-)), R.A.F. *...........12 Cecil Annesley Hervey-Bathurst (1894-1894) *..........11 Richard Felton Hervey-Bathurst (1851-1901) by 2 *..........11 Capt. Arthur Cecil Hervey-Bathurst (1851-), Royal Sussex Regiment by 2 *..........11 Ernest Frederick Hervey-Bathurst (1853-1905), Royal Navy by 2 *..........11 Capt. Claud Hervey-Bathurst (1855-), 1st Battalion Essex Regiment by 2 *..........11 Evelyn Hervey-Bathurst (-1879) by 2 & Lt. Col. Paul S. Methuen, 4rd Lord Methuen, Scots Guards *..........11 Clare Emily Hervey-Bathurst by 2 & Charles Nicholas Paul Phipps, M.P. *..........11 Alice Constance Hervey-Bathurst by 2 & Charles Clement Tudway of Stoberry Park *.........10 Lionel Hervey-Bathurst (1810-) *.........10 William Henry Hervey-Bathurst (1815-1842) *.........10 Capt. Thomas James Hervey-Bathurst (1818-1865), 75th Foot *.........10 Selina Mary Hervey-Bathurst & Capt. Thomas Bulkeley (-1882) of Clewer Lodge, 1st Life Guards *........9 Lionel Charles Hervey (1784-1843) & Frances Mary Wells (-1840) *.........10 Capt. Felton Frederick William Hervey (1826-1861), 13th Light Dragoons & Eleanor Augusta Killowen Acheson (-1913) *.........10 Frances Selina Hervey & Rev. Cyril Randolph, Rector of Chartham *.........10 Eliza Catherine Hervey (-1898) & Sir Henry E. F. Lambert, 6th Baronet Lambert (-1872) *.........10 Isabella Mary Hervey (-1911) & Walter Drummond (-1883) *.........10 Selina Sarah Hervey (-1900) & W. W> Hasler of Aldingbourne *........9 Selina Mary Hervey (-1856) & Sir Charles Knightley, Baronet Knightley (-1864) *........9 Elizabeth Hervey *......7 Henrietta Bathurst by 2 & Hon. William Tracy *......7 Anne Bathurst by 2 & Rev. Mr. Robert Thistlewayte *......7 Catherine Bathurst by 2 & Sir Michael Malcolm, Baronet Malcolm of Lochorr *......7 Charlotte Bathurst (-1757) by 2 & Joshua Langston of New St. Low *......7 Frances Bathurst (-1757) by 2 & Anthony Duncombe *......7 Elizabeth Bathurst (-1764) by 2 & Sir Thomas Frederick, Baronet Frederick of Hampton *......7 Louisa Bathurst by 2 & George Byam of Antiqua *......7 Mary Bathurst by 2 & Rev. Mr. Talden *......7 Margaret Bathurst *.....6 Benjamin Bathurst (-1767) of Lydney, M.P. &1 Finetta Pool (-1737) &2 Catherine Brodrick *......7 Thomas Bathurst by 1 & Anne Fazakerley *......7 Pool Bathurst of Alton Pancas by 1 & Anne Haskett *......7 Anne Bathurst by 1 & Charles Brugge of Cleve-hall *......7 Susan Bathurst by 1 & Powell Snell of Guiting *......7 Finetta Bathurst (-1762) by 1 *......7 Catherine Bathurst by 1 & Rev. Charles Coote, Dean of Kilsenora *.....6 Anne Bathurst (-1729) & Henry Pye of Farrington *...4 Elizabeth Bathurst & John Browne *...4 Maria Bathurst (-bef1629) & Edmond Pershall (c1554-1629) *...4 Susan Bathurst & Robert Owen *...4 Henry Bathurst (-1619) of Horton Kirby *..3 Timothy Bathurst (-aft1619) *...4 Samuel Bathurst *...4 Timothy Bathurst *...4 James Bathurst *...4 John Bathurst *...4 Martha Bathurst *...4 Sara Bathurst *..3 Robert Bathurst (-aft1619) *.2 Robert Bathrust (c1507-) of Horsmanden &1 unknown Saunders &2 Unknown *..3 John Bathurst of Horsmanden by 1 & Mary Dodge *...4 Robert Bathurst of Horsemanden &1 Bennetta Twisden &2 Elizabeth Waller *....5 Robert Bathurst *....5 Sir Edward Bathurst, 1st Baronet Bathurst (1615-) *....5 Mary Bathurst by 2 *....5 Elizabeth Bathurst by 2 *..3 Paul Bathurst of Finchcocks & Elizabeth Horndon by 1 *...4 Edward Bathurst *....5 Thomas Bathurst of Finchcocks *....5 Edward Bathurst, gentleman harbringer to King Charles *....5 William Bathurst, Alderman of London *.....6 Sir Henry Bathurst of Edmonton & Catherine Wolfenholme *....5 Richard Bathurst *..3 Robert Bathurst of Lismore, Ireland by 2 *..3 John Bathurst of Goudhurst by 2 & Dorothy Maplesden *...4 Edward Bathurst (c1596-1673) *...4 John Bathurst (-1659), M.D. of London, Richmond and Arkendale, King's Avenor & Elizabeth Williams *....5 Christopher Bathurst, M.D. *....5 John Bathurst *....5 Theodore Bathurst (1646-) of Seutterskelf and Arkendale & Letitia Repington *.....6 Theodore Bathurst, d. young *.....6 Charles Bathurst (-aft1712) of Clintz, Skutterskelf and Arkendale & Frances Potter *......7 Charles Bathurst (-1740) of Scutterskelf, Clintz and Arkendale, High Sheriff of Yorkshire & Unknown Hendry *......7 Mary Bathurst & William Sleigh of Stockton *.......8 Charles Bathurst Sleigh (1734-) of Stockton and Arkendale *........9 Lt. Col. William Sleigh (1758-1825) of Stockton and Arkendale, of the 83rd Foot & Ann Ward *........9 Mary Sleigh & Rev. Thomas Allason of Heddon *........9 Elizabeth Caroline Sleigh & John Hutchinson *.........10 George William Sutton (1801-) of Elton (changed surname to Sutton after inheritance) & Olivia Stapylton *..........11 William George Sutton (1828-) *..........11 John Stapylton Sutton (1832-) *..........11 Grace Sutton *..........11 Olivia Stapylton Sutton *..........11 Mary Bathurst Sutton *.........10 Charles Sleigh Hutchinson *.........10 Henry Hutchinson *.........10 William Hutchinson *.........10 Mary Hutchinson *.........10 Anne Hutchinson & B. Ord *.........10 Lucy Hutchinson *.......8 Capt. William Sleigh (-1759) in the Guards *.......8 Elizabeth Sleigh &1 Ralph Whitley of Aston Hall &2 Ven. Benjamin Pye, D.D., Archdeacon of Durham *.......8 Frances Sleigh & George Hoar *......7 Jane Bathurst & William Turner of Kirkleatham *.......8 Sir Charles Turner, 1st Baronet Turner *......7 Frances Bathurst & C. F. Foster of Boston, Northumberland *.....6 Repington Bathurst *.....6 Mary Bathurst *.....6 Letitia Bathurst *....5 Charles Bathurst *....5 Francis Bathurst *....5 Edward Bathurst *....5 Dorothy Bathurst *....5 Elizabeth Bathurst & Sir R. Blake of Clerkenwell *....5 Mary Bathurst *.2 John Bathurst (c1509-) &Elizabeth *..3 Edward Bathurst of Ockham & Mary Holland *...4 Edward Bathurst *..3 John Bathurst, Alderman of London *..3 Anthony Bathurst References *Burke's Genealogical and Heraldic History of the Landed Gentry, Volume 2 *The peerage of England. 3 vols. 4. Sig. N6,7 of vol. 1, 3B1 of vol. 2, and 2F5,6 of vol. 3 are cancels. Sig. K5 of vol. 3 has been cancelled and replaced by a bifolium by Arthur Collins *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earl_Bathurst *General and Heraldic Dictionary of the Peerage and Baronetage of the British Empire by Burke's Peerage Limited, 1914 Contributors *Will 00:47, 1 December 2008 (UTC) *William Allen Shade (talk) 00:39, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Descendancy lists Category:Bathurst family